


sweet dreams

by rire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, set in the survey corps hq before the 57th expedition, some very sweet dreams indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a sex dream. About Levi. And just when he thinks it can't get any worse, he wakes up in the same bed as the object of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> my first smutty contribution for the snk fandom!
> 
> anwyay, happy birthday levi i know this is what you always wanted right
> 
> (i had to post this unbeta'd so i could make it in time for levi's birthday so sorry if there are any mistakes!)

Levi’s mouth was on his.

His lips were warm, so warm, as his teeth grazed over Eren’s bottom lip. They were tangled in a mess of limbs and sheets and Levi’s hand was in Eren’s hair, and Eren was gasping for air as Levi’s other hand trailed down his chest, and reached down his pants. They were sweaty and hot and panting but Levi’s eyes were on Eren’s, burning into him, burning up his skin and he was so hot. It was _so_ fucking hot. Eren hadn’t felt this turned on in ages, probably _ever._

It was almost…too good to be real.

And that’s when he woke up, panting, his body covered in sweat and his covers twisted awkwardly around him.

 _Oh God,_ he thought to himself in horror as it dawned upon him, _Was that… a sex dream?_ _Did I just have a sex dream? About Levi?_

Turning his head to the side, he tried not to feel embarrassed and wondered briefly whether he could go back to sleep and keep on having the same dream. He hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. But before he could even finish that thought, he saw a pair of eyes staring right back at him.

The very pair of eyes that he’d been dreaming about mere seconds ago.

_Oh God._

Just when he’d thought it couldn’t get any worse.

He let out a surprised yelp that came out much more high-pitched than intended, moving away from Levi as fast as he could. How the hell had he even ended up here? He vaguely recalled having been sent to clean the basement just yesterday, and when Levi had walked up behind him to assess his progress he’d been so startled that he’d jumped and spilled the bucket of water onto his bed. The sheets were still hung out to dry, and Levi had offered to let him sleep in his own room for the night.

“Just for today,” he’d specified, raising an eyebrow when Eren gaped at him in surprise. “I don’t want to deal with you freezing to death before you even go on your first expedition.”

That, however, seemed so distant from the reality that he was facing now. And the reality was that Levi, his superior officer, the object of his completely uncalled-for sex dream, was staring right back at him after said sex dream.

Eren blinked three times, wishing that this too was just a nightmare.

But Levi blinked right back at him. “Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to sleep,” he muttered. And yet beneath his usual look of boredom there was a hint of amusement. Almost as if he knew. Just thinking about it made Eren blush—there was no way Levi could have known, right?

“Sorry I woke you up, Corporal,” he muttered, hoping desperately that Levi would just brush off the whole incident and go back to sleep. Luck, however, was not on his side.

Levi let out a low chuckle. “I’m sure it was worth it. Must have been a nice dream, huh.”

Of course Levi had heard. Of fucking _course._ Even as a child, Eren had always had the bad habit of talking in his sleep, and, sadly, this was no exception. Eren could feel his entire face heating up all the way up to his ears. He grabbed a handful of the covers and buried his face in them, wishing that he’d somehow drown under the covers and just die right then and there.

“I’m sorry, Corporal, I’ll go back to sleep now,” he mumbled.

Eren could hear Levi shift closer to him, could feel his body heat tingling against Eren’s skin and he just wanted to push him off the bed because if he got _any_ closer, Eren would literally lose all self-control and jump him.

Levi sighed, his hot breath ticking Eren’s cheek. “Don’t you have something you need to take care of first?”

Eren gulped, feeling his erection straining against the fabric of his pants and knowing exactly what Levi meant. He decided that Levi was right; going back to sleep wasn’t exactly possible. Being in the same bed as Levi after having this stupid fucking dream was just going to keep him on edge the whole night.

He rolled off the edge of the bed, legs awkwardly close together to hide the bulge in his pants. “Yeah. I’ll uh, I’ll just go take care of that by myself. Y-you can go back to sleep, sir,” he added, hoping Levi would get the hint and drop the embarrassing subject. It was bad enough to have a sex dream about someone while sleeping in the same bed as him, and it was just icing on the cake to have him find out about the sex dream and point out your raging boner. Eren wondered what he’d done to deserve such torture. Before he could elaborate on the thought, though, Levi grabbed on to the hem of his shirt.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Seeing Levi’s intense gaze fixed on him, he jumped. “Uh—to the washroom?” he said, not entirely sure of what he was being asked.

“No,” Levi said bluntly, “do it here.”

Eren’s jaw dropped.

“I—What?” he managed to squeak.

“Did I not make myself clear? I don’t need you waking up the whole squad walking all the way down the hall. Do it here.” Levi patted the spot on the bed next to him with an air of finality, and Eren sat down.

“Oh.” He looked down at his lap, at the obvious tent in his crotch, and squirmed uncomfortably. “So, uh, should I just like…grab it, and like…?”

“Oh my God, Eren, don’t tell me you don’t know how to jerk off,” Levi said, in the tone of voice of an exasperated adult dealing with a five-year-old kid.

“No, it’s just— _ahh!_ ” Eren tried to protest, but before he could finish, Levi’s finger was on his chest, trailing slowly downwards until it reached the waistband of his pants.

“I guess I’ll just have to show you, then.”

The corner of his lips quirked up in an almost imperceptible smirk. In a swift motion, he yanked down Eren’s pants and underwear.

Levi looked over him with an unreadable expression, and Eren stared intently at the floor, willing away the blood rushing to his face. And, well, to other places. When  he did look up, however, he saw that Levi’s eyes had darkened. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed slowly, and Eren wondered briefly if maybe—just maybe—he actually wanted this, too.

The thought left as quickly as it’d come. “Just hurry up and let’s get this over with so I can go back to sleep,” Levi said, as he spat in his hand and curled his fingers around Eren’s dick.

“—Ahh!”

Eren gasped as Levi’s hand stroked along the length of his already-hard dick, pleasure shooting straight up his spine. His mind flashed back to the dream he’d had—it seemed so far away now, now that Levi was really here—and this was better. So much better.

He couldn’t believe this was real.

“I—gah—” He tried to voice his thoughts, but they came out as unintelligible moans as Levi’s thumb flicked over the head of his cock. “C-Corporal—” He bucked his hips up involuntarily into Levi’s hand, which only stroked him harder.

“You’ve been wanting this, haven’t you,” Levi said, leaning close so that his breath ghosted over the shell of Eren’s ear. It was more of a statement than a question, but Eren nodded anyways.

“God, yes, Corporal, please—”

He  didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. He was close. He could feel it—he’d probably be embarrassed, with the rather displeased way that Levi was eyeing him, if he had any capacity for embarrassment left.

“C-Corporal,” he panted, fisting his hands in the sheets and squirming in Levi’s grasp. “C-coming…”

Then, Levi’s hand was on his chin, tilting his head up. “Look at me.”

Eren  did—looked right into Levi’s eyes, dark grey boring straight into the green of his own.

“My name,” Levi drawled. Eren’s mind was a haze, and he could barely process what Levi was saying.

“What?”

“Say my name,” Levi repeated, his voice low. “Wanna hear how my name sounds on your lips when you’re coming.” And that was what did it for Eren, what pushed him over the edge.

“L-Levi—” he gasped, coming all over Levi’s hand and onto his shirt.

He lay there, breathing heavily, after what was possibly the best orgasm of his life. His mind was a blur and his heart was still racing. Levi looked down at his hand disapprovingly and wiped it on Eren’s shirt. “Gross.”

“Sorry…” Eren mumbled.

They were silent for a while. Eren felt the need to say something, so he blurted out, “Thanks. That was, uh…” He trailed off awkwardly. What was he supposed to say? _Good job? You have nice hands?_

Levi snorted. “Better than your dream?”

Eren nearly choked on his own spit.

“I would hope,” Levi replied, leaning back against his pillow. “Okay, now get to sleep.”

Eren looked over at Levi, who was showing absolutely no signs that anything of the like had just happened, save for a rosy tint in his cheeks. And, well, there was something else. Levi was hard.

Of course. Eren chided himself inwardly. How could he have not noticed? He’d just been thinking about himself this entire time. and, well, he’d never done this before with anyone else, but it was only fair that he did the same for Levi, right?

“Wait,” he blurted out. “But you’re hard.”

Levi let out an exasperated sigh. “Thank you, Eren, for stating the obvious,” he said through gritted teeth.

Eren shifted closer. “Should I—”

“I can take care of it,” Levi replied.

“But that’s not what you said before.” Hadn’t he just told Eren to do it here so he wouldn’t wake everyone else up?

“That’s because I’m not nearly as loud as you are.”

Eren swallowed. “But… I want to. I want to do it for you, too. Since you…did it for me.”

Levi looked at Eren, the want clearly written in his eyes. “Fine,” he said roughly. “But it’s going to take a lot more than a sloppy handjob to get me to come. I’m not a horny teenager.”

“It was the _dream,”_ Eren stammered, trying not to let the accusation wound his pride. “Just, just let me,” he said, leaning over and placing a hand on the waist of Levi’s pants. When Levi only looked on, he pulled them down.

Levi was big. Bigger than he’d expected, given his short stature. He wanted to touch him and kiss him, not just there but all over—his slender, pale thighs, the tiny patch of his stomach that was visible where his shirt was riding up. Eren felt suddenly shy, hoping that Levi couldn’t read his thoughts.

“What are you looking at?”

Eren shook his head. “Nothing.” He reached a hand out and curled it around the base of Levi’s dick. Levi let out a low hum, but didn’t react beyond that. He felt even more embarrassed now about how eagerly he’d reacted when Levi did the same to him. It wasn’t time for those thoughts, though. He had to make Levi feel just as good as he did.

In a sudden burst of inspiration, he slid further down the bed and looked up at Levi as he opened his mouth and licked the head of Levi’s dick.

Levi groaned, fisting a hand in Eren’s hair. Eren took that as a sign to proceed, taking Levi’s cock deeper into his mouth and giving it a few short strokes.

Levi threw an arm over his mouth and let out a muffled moan. Eren took satisfaction in the way his voice broke just slightly. “You brat,” Levi muttered, almost affectionately. “Where did you learn to do that?”

Eren pulled back, wiping spit and precome off his mouth. “I…I don’t know. I just figured you might like it. Why?”

“Just—just keep going.”

Obediently, Eren lowered his head again, licking a stripe up the side, and then taking Levi even deeper into his mouth. Levi’s moans shot straight to the pit of Eren’s stomach as he tugged harder at his hair and bucked his hips up. Eren felt it hit the back of his throat and he made an unpleasant gagging noise., pulling back reflexively Levi let go of his hair.

“Shit, sorry,” Levi muttered.

“No, it’s okay,” Eren said. He took Levi in his mouth again—he wasn’t going to stop, not until Levi came too. Besides, he loved seeing Levi like this. He’d never seen this side of Levi before. Usually calm and composed, Levi was a sigh with his eyes were scrunched shut in pleasure and his pants bunched up around his ankles. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

“Ah—fuck,”Levi panted, hips bucking up again, although significantly weaker than before. The way that, even now, Levi was caring for Eren’s well-being was almost cute. Eren licked his cock with more enthusiasm, stroking along the length and licking the head until moments later, it was Levi who came undone.

“Fuck, Eren—” he moaned, his voice breaking around the edges as his hips arched up and his fingers tugging painfully at Eren’s hair as he came  inside Eren’s mouth.

God, he was so fucking hot.

Eren wasn’t sure what to do, so he just swallowed the slightly bitter liquid, pulled away, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He crawled up the bed and lay next to Levi as he caught his breath.

“Don’t swallow it,” Levi muttered. “That’s disgusting.” And even though it was dark, Eren could’ve sworn that Levi was blushing.

He couldn’t help but grin. “I don’t mind.”

“What are you making that face for?” Levi said, turning over to face him.

“No, nothing, it’s just…” Levi’s face was flushed and his lips suddenly looked so soft, and he just really, really wanted to kiss him. Like he had in the dream. He wanted, so badly, to feel Levi’s lips on his own. But even after all this, he was still hesitant. What if, when he leaned over and kissed Levi, he just disappeared? What if this was all some twisted dream again?

Levi sighed, reaching a hand up to brush away a stray strand of hair that had fallen in Eren’s face. “Hey, brat. If you’ve got something to say, just say it.”

Eren inhaled shakily. It was now or never. Before he could think any further, he reached up and clasped his hand around Levi’s wrist, pulling him closer and leaning in at the same time until their lips collided.

One, two, three. He counted three seconds, and Levi still hadn’t responded. He pulled away. Levi’s eyes were impossibly wide. Oh God. He’d really done it now.

“I’m sorry,” he said hastily. “I just, I don’t know what I was thinking—mmph!”

Before he could even finish, Levi had wrapped a hand around his waist and buried the other in his hair, and pulled him in for another kiss. Levi’s lips moved slowly at first, almost hesitant, but when Eren responded eagerly, then it became passionate, greedy, hungry, their hands roaming everywhere as if they couldn’t possibly get enough of each other. Levi’s skin was warm, and smooth, and his lips were hot and it was perfect, so perfect, until suddenly, a knock sounded on their door.

They broke apart hurriedly, turning away from each other.

“What?” Levi called out, his voice still rough and scratchy. Eren’s heart was racing so fact it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest any second. Had anyone heard them? Had they been _watching?_

“Corporal?” Petra said timidly from the other side of the door. Eren gulped. “Corporal, is everything alright? I heard someone yelling. Did something happen? Did Eren turn into a titan?”

Levi shot Eren a look. There was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“Yes, Petra, everything’s fine,” he called back. “I’m okay. Eren’s okay. He just…” Levi looked over at Eren, raising an eyebrow. “He stubbed his toe and started screaming. That kid has such a low pain tolerance, it’s laughable.”

“Hey!” Eren retorted. Levi shushed him with a finger to his lips and a sly smirk.

“What,” Levi muttered, “you want me to say it? Hey, Petra,” he said, louder. “Eren and I—”

“No!” Eren hissed, burying his face in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Petra called out, sounding like a concerned mother. _Go away,_ Eren willed. _Please just go away._

“Nothing,” Levi said smugly. “Everything’s fine, like I said. Go back to sleep.”

“Oh…okay, Corporal,” she said, sounding unconvinced, but obeying his orders anyway. Her footsteps disappeared down the hall, and when they heard the door slam shut, Eren and Levi let out a collective sigh of relief.

“So much for not waking anyone up,” Levi said, glaring daggers at Eren.

“Sorry,” was all he could say.

“Okay, now can we finally get to sleep? I’m fucking exhausted, no thanks to you.”

Just as Levi turned away, however, Eren felt a familiar, rather painful sensation stirring at his crotch.

“Corporal,” he whispered.

Levi turned to face him. “What now?”

Eren looked down, blushing furiously. Levi’s eyes followed his gaze and landed on the erection making a tent in Eren’s pants.

“Oh my God, Eren,” Levi said, slapping a hand over his face. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

And Eren had nothing to say to that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually pretty fun to write... i might go back and rewrite this whole thing from levi's pov someday, no promises though


End file.
